5 years
by DANIHIGHLEY
Summary: What will happen when 5 years have gone by and the breakfast club is thrown together once more. Benders POV Claire/Bender, Allison/Andy
1. Chapter 1

John sat at his kitchen table gazing around his apartment

A/N: DON'T OWN, COULDN'T IF I WANTED TO

John sat at his kitchen table gazing around his apartment. He had only lived here for about 6 months, but it still didn't look like him. He still had the feeling the other shoe would drop and someone would burst through the door, telling him to get the hell out. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, removing his eyes from the front door, and back to the table in front of him. He lifted the glass to his lips, and knocked back the remaining Jack Daniels in it. Through the sea of photos one caught his eye and he slowly lifted it to his eye sight. There they all were, he didn't remember whose parent was behind the camera, but none the less, they were standing there together, the group of misfits that had become his friends in the later part of senior year. Andy and Claire both sill had their cap and gowns on, he had taken his off, as soon as possible. Brian was kneeling in front of him, dressed up in khaki's and a button down shirt. Allison, wore a light blue sundress, something he didn't think she would ever wear, and had a feeling it was from Claire's closet, but in it she looked beautiful, she had herself tangled up in Andy's arms and was laughing at something he said. Her head tipped back in the sunlight of that June morning. He himself wore a grin he didn't recognize, but had become more familiar to him. And Claire, he hadn't realized it but she was looking at him, with that small coy smile on her lips that was just reserved for him. He lifted his glass again realizing it was empty pushed back from the table heading for the bar against the far wall. He poured two fingers worth and sipped the drink returning to his post at the table. He glanced at the clock. 2 am. 2 fucking am he had been sitting her for 4 hours, at that realization, his back and neck started to ache. He stretched him self out and bent back to the pictures, just a little longer and then he would head to bed. He had a long weekend in front of him.

* * *

_June 12__th__ had come faster than any of them could realize. In the back of their minds the date was always there, lurking waiting to burst free and break apart their little cocoon of friendship. Andy, Claire, and john would all be gone as of that day and in all reality they preferred not to think about it. With both Brian and Claire's help, John Bender was graduating, something he never thought would happen, but it did. He spent long hours studying and bringing his "F" average, up to a "C" average, allowing him to walk with 2 of his favorite people. He didn't know who was more surprised his old man, or Dick. Both were at a loss of words, for who this person wearing benders clothes could be. But he didn't let it bring him down as it would before. He walked away from all of that the minute she kissed him in the storage room on that Saturday afternoon. It hadn't been easy the Monday they all came back. Brian sat at one of the tables in front of the school, just waiting for what would happen, he had been warned that they wouldn't be friends, but he knew that they would. First it was Bender, he got there early and when he saw Brian all he could do was sit across from him, and wait. He wanted to see what Claire would do. He had tried to call her Saturday night. But chickened out at the last minute. Slumming for the day was fine, but there were about 3 months left of school, that was an entirely different question. Andy and Allison arrived together making him laugh at loud. She wasn't in black any more, it was lighter and softer. She smiled and looked down. _

"_What happened to you?" he sneered at her, the old John still firmly in place_

"_Claire, she took me shopping yesterday. She needed someone to talk to that would understand her problem, seeing as she didn't hear from anyone Saturday night like she thought she would" Allison practically glared back at him. Andy wore a shocked impression as they both sat down next to Brian. 5 minutes passed with out them saying anything, when he watched Allison's eyes' grow big he had half a mind to turn around and see what she was looking at but couldn't bring him self to do it. This was make it or break it time. He felt a hand on his shoulder and involuntarily flinched. He felt her recoil. Quickly he turned around, and grinned up at her. _

"_Take a seat princess, we're all just catching up" this was it, if she sat down it was all going to go as he planned, but if she blew them off, he realized that she was just another one of them. Cold hearted bitch. She smiled back at him and cocked her head to the side. _

"_Don't mind if I do" _

_­­­­­­­_

* * *

He awoke to the alarm blaring in his room; he could hear it in the kitchen where he had fallen asleep. He slowly sat up, feeling every muscle in his neck and back strain against the movement. He hauled himself up to the bedroom to turn it off. 6 am, he had to be on the road in an hour to make it to Shermer for the weekend. He quickly turned off the alarm and surveyed the room. Clothes were everywhere, half in and half out of a suitcase that was in the middle of his bed. He shook his head to himself and walked off to the shower. This was going to be the longest weekend in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to get to shermer early, so maybe, just maybe he could get out of town early

He wanted to get to Shermer early, so maybe, just maybe he could get out of town early. He never went back. Never. After that summer he wouldn't have taken a million dollars to step back into that world. But here he was back, with no million dollars. Just a promise of a trip well worth it. It was an empty promise made by people he hardly saw or spoke to. But none the less he made the trip.

_Two weeks earlier:_

_The phone was ringing when he was walking in the apartment. He glanced at the clock it was after midnight. Probably some girl he had accidently given his number too, the thought of it going to the answering machine crossed his mind, but he decided against it. He picked up on the last ring._

"_Hello?"_

"_John, John Bender?" the voice was female, quiet, not usually his type. _

"_Yeah baby, who's asking?" He always returned to the original john for moment's like these, not sure of whom it could be, only hoping it's who he wanted it to be. _

"_Damn, now I know it's you!" Then he heard the laugh, it was exactly as it was the last time he had heard it around his birthday earlier in the year, almost maniacal. Alison was calling which meant only one thing. He would have to go. _

"_You didn't RSVP to the reunion." It wasn't a question just a statement. He didn't answer; he didn't know what to say in that moment that would allow him to get out of the damn thing. _

"_She's coming you know, she called me this morning, seems she made some inquires on whether or not you were going. She was upset that you hadn't even replied yes or no." He wasn't listing to her anymore. His heart had stopped at 'she's coming'. _

"_John, John!! Are you even there?" _

"_Yeah, Yeah I'm here. You're sure?"_

"_Positive, can I tell her you're coming you're just late at replying?" They were both silent for a moment._

"_Yeah I'll be there. But don't tell her that. Just tell princess that I will be there, but weather I talk to her or not is up to me, not her."_

"_John, stop. Right now, I'm not going to tell her that at all. I wish you would just finally tell me or Andy or Brian, for that matter what went down with you two so we could help you guys fix this shit."_

"_Alison, doll, I gotta go, work is early tomorrow. See ya in a couple of weeks, tell Sporto hi for me." He didn't wait for her response just hung up. _

He remembered the conversation feeling bad, that he had hung up on her, but he had to. His head was spinning with thoughts of what had made her after all this time decide to search him out now. He had heard through the grapevine, of the group she was engaged a couple of years ago, right after they had broken up, that she had a kid, but there was never any talk of marriage. None. He didn't know if she was just rubbing it in his face now, of what could have been. He knew she lived in Chicago, not far from him. But he made sure that they stayed far away from each other. She had no idea he lived there, had sworn everyone to secrecy and they had actually listened. Now after all the work he had done to remain hidden from her all this time. He would finally be out in the open. She would know the truth, that for years he had sat under her nose and not done one damn thing about it.

_After graduation, and all the party's, things had gotten back to some semblance of normality. Though there was never much normality with that group. Both Claire and Andy had gotten into the University of Chicago, knowing that Allison could visit often, made the trip bearable for Andy, but both John and Claire knew that by the end of the summer it may have been the end of them. John was determined not to let that happen. Claire was everything to him and he would do his hardest to remain with her. Claire agreed on the subject, saying that no matter what they would make it. _

_John had driven up to Chicago a couple of times with out Claries' knowledge to get a feel of the town. He knew he could get a job somewhere and a cheap apartment. He had even checked in to a couple of local junior colleges, mainly trying to get in a field that he had enjoyed. He liked working on cars, and building, he worked well with his hands. One of the first colleges he looked at had a great program, for mechanics and auto body workers, and there were still spots open. On a whim he applied for it along with applying for financial aid knowing he would need it. They told him he would hear by august and if he got in he could start in September. He had never been so excited. The only thing he could do was not tell anyone, he didn't want the looks of disappointment if he didn't get in so he kept it all to himself. August 15__th__ he got a letter in the mail, it was from the junior college and it was thick. He had done it, he had gotten in. His hands were shaking as he held the envelope. He ran in the house to call Claire. Her mother answered the phone stating that she had gone to Chicago with her father to look at the dorms and to purchase some items she needed. He hung up the phone feeling dejected. She probably told him but he probably just forgot. He called Andy, who was going up there to see if he could catch a ride. It wasn't a problem; he would prefer the company, than driving up by himself. John grabbed a bag, threw some things in and the letter, he yelled out to his dad that he would be gone, and was out the door in fifteen minutes. He never even realized that it would be the end of his world going to Chicago that weekend. _


	3. Chapter 3

The drive had been longer than he had anticipated, maybe it was just because he was so nervous, he didn't know, he just wanted to hurry up and get there

_The drive had been longer than he had anticipated, maybe it was just because he was so nervous, he didn't know, he just wanted to hurry up and get there. Before he knew it they were pulling in the gates, of the school and that's when the rock formed at the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong he could feel it. They pulled into a spot and before the car was even in park he bolted from the vehicle._

"_Hey!" Andy yelled at him as he ran as fast as he could from the vehicle._

"_Sorry sporto gotta go thanks for the ride." John didn't even look back as the words left his mouth. All he knew was he had to find Claire. _

_He knew where her dorm was meant to be. They had walked the area together, making his pain all too real, but he was glad to know the ins and out's of the campus. He ran to the center of the quad that led to the dorms when he saw her. She was surrounded by a bunch of them. The "in" crowd. The boys in letterman jackets from their senior years at each of their respective upper class schools, and the girls, decked from head to toe, in the latest fashions. He felt the bile rise up in throat. Claire was better than any one of them. He slowed his run to a brisk walk and when he found he was with in shouting distance he called for her. She turned and looked, her signature smile gracing her lips, the bile subsided, and everything was fine. She started to walk towards him, when it happened. _

John sat up straight in bed. Sweat pouring off of him. The dream was a recurring one. He would rather call it a nightmare, but he knew it would just make matters worse. He didn't know if he remembered in his sleep to make matters less painful or not, but it was always in his dreams that the truth played out before him like a bad movie he couldn't stop. He looked around the room, light was in full force trying to break it self through the thick curtains he had pulled shut a few hours before. He glanced at the clock. Four thirty, he had only an hour before the festivities started. He swung his legs over the sides of the bed, feeling a bit shaky, like the dream always left him. _At least I woke up before the worst of it started_; he went into the bathroom, turning on the shower to scalding hot, before rinsing his face with cool water. He took a deep breath before looking himself in the eye through the mirror. He wanted to forget but his memories would never die. He stepped into the hot shower, the water burning his skin, he winced at the pain, but the pain on the outside made the pain on the inside seem small. At that moment he let himself for the first time in years remember when awake.

_He felt the hand before he could see it. Pulling at his jacket._

"_Whoa there asshole, where do you think you're going?" it was a letterman clad asshole who had a hold on him._

"_No where of your concern, buddy, now why don't you mind your business" The bender sneer was back in full force, he hadn't had to pull it out for weeks, except to imitate the old bender to make the gang laugh. The Letterman boy, didn't let up. He let go of John's jacket, but grabbed a hold of his arm. Leaning in close John could smell the alcohol on his breath. _

"_You see those girls over there. They belong to us, everyone one of them. You go near any of them, and we'll kill you." Letterman sneered right back at john. John could only smile. _

"_Well buddy, you see that one right there?" He was pointing at Claire, "She's mine, and if you or your friends go near her I will kill you, understand?" He pulled his arm out of his grasp; Claire was on her way over, to him. Concern gracing her futures. He was so wrapped up in her he didn't even see the punch till he was flat on his back. Letterman, was standing above him saying something that john couldn't hear. All he could hear was his own blood boiling inside his head. He jumped up tackling the sport to the ground. He could hear Claries scream to get off of him. Finally two guys pulled Bender off of the guy lying on the ground. His face was bloody, and so was his opponents, but he didn't care. He reached out for Claries hand, and she recoiled away from him. _

"_Claire, honey, come on lets go." His words came out low and strangled. He didn't recognize his own voice._

"_No." She whispered, silent tears trailing down her face. _

"_What?" he was taken aback, he took a step closer to her and watched broken hearted as she steeped back away from him again._

"_Get away from me now, I don't know you anymore." With that she turned around and ran for the building. He stood there watching her until she disappeared through one of the doors. He looked down clenching his fists. _

He finished buttoning his shirt, the memory finally letting him take a deep breath. He breathed in deep, but the exhale came out ragged. He still loved her to this day, he had tried to forget it but he couldn't. Now here he was, forced into seeing her again. Seeing what her life had become with out him dragging her down. And what would he have to show for these past years, that the yearning for her never died, that he would lie awake sleepless most nights thinking of her smile and touch. No he wouldn't show her any of that. He would show her what John Bender had become. Someone, who deserved her love and attention, but no longer wanted it,


	4. Chapter 4

I wrote this 2 weeks ago, but ff wouldn't let me sign on. so he's nubmer 4, 5 and 6 are both almost done so those will be uploaded shortly!

* * *

John walked into the large banquet room, scanning the crowd for someone he knew

John walked into the large banquet room, scanning the crowd for someone he knew. Most people hadn't changed much. He could still tell who was who by which groups the were clustered in. The jocks were still with the jocks, most had beer bellies now, barley being held in with the buttons on their shirts. It made him smile a bit. He worked out daily, running a mile on the trails in near by parks, and doing rep after rep at the gym. Most of the time it was just to get the past out of his mind, when work didn't manage it. But somehow after every time, he would look him self in the mirror and still see her there in the back of his mind haunting him. He recognized the nerds, most of them were making a mint now, and the computer age was upon them. They were all fresh out of school and working at all the top companies. He continued to scan walking slowly to the bar. Then he heard it, her laugh. Everything in his body told him to freeze. To stop and listen take it all in. but he didn't. He kept walking till he reached his destination. He ordered a jack and coke, hold the coke. The bartender smirked at him, John smirked back. He took his drink, and threw some bills on the bar, turning and looking around. He knew it would be inevitable. She would see him and come over. He had to prolong the wait. He didn't know if he could handle it. He saw Andy and Allison. She was pretty far a long in her pregnancy but still looked beautiful. He let his mind wander for a minute over the fact that it could have been her he ended up with that day in the library. That made him smile, he almost laughed out loud when he heard it behind him.

"What's so funny John?" Claire's voice rang through his whole body. He felt it in his bones. He took a deep breath and turned to his head to the left. There she was in all her Claire like glory. Her hair was longer sweeping her shoulders. She had it curled, part of it swept out of her eyes. She wore a cream top that accented what curves she had left. She was skinny. Too skinny he looked at her closer and realized she had bags under her eyes, her smile wasn't as bright as it had been, and her eyes, they held no sparkle.

"Hey cherry, fancy meeting you here." He tipped his head back finishing his drink in an instant. He turned to the bartender, signaling for another.

"Can I get you anything miss" The bartender grinned at her, seductively. Claire glared back with a look that would have made any man shake in his boots.

"I'll have what he's having." She turned back to John.

"So, that's all I get huh, a 'hey cherry'? And to think I thought you might have grown up a little from the last time we saw each other." She grabbed her drink, tipped her head back and swallowed the liquid. John was in a trance he watched her swallow, being drawn into the creamy skin that was held taught there. He watched her walk away after putting down her glass. He shook his head trying to get the image out of his head, but he knew that like the others, this one too was here to stay.

He stood there for another few minutes scanning the crowd, he finally caught sight of Andy and Allison again, they were talking to a guy John had never seen before. Seeing them there, he decided to do himself in again for the night and head over.

"Hey guys." Simple enough, he didn't hear the quake in his voice that he prayed wouldn't betray him when he talked to Claire. Alison turned. Realizing who it was before her launched herself into his arms giving him a hug.

"Whoa, there! Andy man help me out, your wife has gone nuts!" John yelled out laughing along with his exclamation. Alison swatted him on the arm. Smoothing her top.

"I just am glad you're here. Have you seen anyone else yet?" She looked up at him with questioning eyes. The question hung in the air.

"Hey John how's it going." The mystery man had spoken. John turned and looked at him again closer this time. Then it clicked it was Brian.

"Hey man I didn't even recognize you." John held out his hand waiting to be shaken. Brian took it. Laughing.

"Yeah, I scared Andy and Alison here too. We all grow up you know."

"So John like I said earlier. Have you seen anyone else?" Alison wanted answers and he knew he couldn't lie.

"Yeah I saw her, and it wasn't good." John looked down at this moment, realizing how long this weekend was really going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry took so long, my computer crashed, and had to rewrite the last 4 chapters that i wrote, got this one done and another is on the way today. Enjoy!

Again they're not mine

* * *

He woke up the next morning, he could feel the sun eating through him, and how much did he really drink last night

He woke up the next morning, he could feel the sun eating through him, and how much did he really drink last night. He groaned and rolled over when the phone began screaming at him. He reached over trying to grab it, but to no avail, he knocked onto the floor. Sliding belly first till his head was resting on the floor, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" His voice was tangled with sleep.

"John you have one hour to be up and ready, we're coming by to get you." Alison, he thought grimly to himself.

"John, I will drag you out of that hotel room in your underwear if I have to, do you understand me?" With that she slammed the phone down. John jerked back from the noise, and promptly tumbled over himself onto the floor. He groaned again, trying to remember the remains of last night. He was still in his clothes, a sad reminder that he had way too much to drink. He got in the shower before even realizing that he was doing exactly what Alison wanted him to. He chucked to himself, "She's gonna make one hell of a mom if she can make me get up with this kind of hangover." He stopped at that moment, realizing that he was getting up and going with them and once again, he would have to see her.

An hour and a half later they were all at the high school. In the middle of the field, there were picnic tables everywhere, games for the kids, and Barbeque grills going. He smirked to himself; yes this was going to be fun. Andy and Alison thought the 3 day reunion was great. They could spend lots of time together and reconnect, as they put it. To Bender this was hell. He kept picturing her face, the way she had changed. It looked like part of her had died, and he hated it. He wanted to shake her and say wake up, it's ok, but he knew that he didn't have the right anymore. Brian came walking towards them on the outskirts of the field.

"Come on guys I already snagged us a table. Don't worry John, Claries not there; she says she refuses to sit with us." Brian smirked at him. He as at least 6'1 now, he towered over John. He had changed a lot. But if you looked closer you could still see the original Brian, the one who brought the flare gun to school.

"Are you smirking at me?" John was intrigued now.

"I learned it from the best." Brian laughed. "Come on the food will be ready soon and I'm starving."

The all walked towards the table. John was scouting the crowds. None of his old 'crew' was here. He knew they wouldn't be. Half of them were in jail, and one was dead, the others were so strung out they probably didn't even know what day it was. He saw her then, walking towards them with a little girl in tow. She had the same hair as Claire, but her eyes they were darker, he couldn't see they were too far away. It hit him like a ton of bricks the thought of her with another man, creating a child, like they had talked about. One with Claire's looks, but with John's attitude. He made a beeline for them; before she could steer clear he was on them.

"Hey Claire." John smile at the little girl, she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, but had a huge tutu, on over it. The little girl smirked at him. Giving him the Bender sneer.

"Hi, I'm Emma, what's your name." and she held out her hand. Her eyes were brown almost green. The exact color of John's.

"I'm John; I'm a friend of your mommy's." He squatted down to her level and shook her hand. The features, they were the same, they were his and claries', mixed.

"Oh I know who you are; mommy has pictures of you in our house. We live in California, did you know that. We live by the beach and we go there and see the birds." Claries' hand came down over her mouth.

"She likes to talk that one. We better get back to our table." She edged past John, not looking him in the eye; he could see the panic there.

"Well why don't you come sit with us, I'm sure there's room." He reached out and took Emma's free hand leading them over.

"Yeah mom c'mon lets go sit with John, and I can tell him about the birds." Emma smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"The birds, of course I want to hear about the birds." He looked across at Claire and realized in that moment, he was never supposed to know. She would have never told him. And his heart broke again.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is from claries point of view, to clear some things up

**Claries pov**

I never thought that this would happen that they would be together. He was never meant to find out, let alone meet her. Anyone who did, that knew both her and john would see in an instant that she was his. No one from her past had met her daughter. Besides the first couple years of her life that she lived with her parents and the nannies, it had been her and Claire on her own. Claire remembers that fateful day like it was yesterday.

_She had never seen him like that. Never and if anything it scared the hell out of her. How could she have been so stupid to think that he had left the old bender behind and started fresh with her? She had walked away from him, then. Not looking back to save herself so she thought. The football player that had started the whole mess came looking for her that night._

_"Claire I'm sorry for the problems, but you shouldn't be with a guy like that you deserve better." Jeremy Powell was everything that her parents wanted for her. Family money, a nice car, nice things for her future. She didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't have the strength for the uphill battle anymore. She had nodded and smiled at him, thinking he would solve her problems. Their relationship started from there. Nights out at fancy restaurants and nights in the apartment his parents had gotten for him. A month in, Claire had realized she was pregnant. She didn't know what she was going to do. She went to the doctor the next day, hoping on hope that she was wrong but she wasn't. What scared her most is what the doctor had told her. Two Months along. It wasn't Jeremy's which meant it was only one person's. John Bender. She couldn't and wouldn't tell him. She would keep it to herself for a little while longer. Just to figure things out. _

_It only took two weeks for Jeremy to catch on. He immediately proposed and she said yes. It would be a little tough but she would make it work. They set the date right before Christmas. She wouldn't be showing till right after then. They had agreed that they would be married but both would finish school. Their child would live with claries parents with a nanny till she was out of school. Then she would take over form there. The plan was in place till 3 weeks prior. She had come home early from a class and found Jeremy in bed with their English professor. She was shocked, but not angry this was the out she needed. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She went back to the dorms staying with a friend for the remainder of the week to finish out classes and cancel the wedding that never should have been. She didn't see Jeremy again after that. He was removed by his parents to some other school on the east coast. She didn't pay attention when she was told. Her parents were glad for it, her mother stating that she never really liked him. She spent the spring semester that year at home getting ready for the baby she would have. Once she was born the world seemed to tilt just a bit, and Claire became another person. She went back to school in the fall and finished a year early. She headed back to her parents house to take some time off. When she got there, Emma was waiting. She was a wild child she looked like Claire in the way that daughters take after their mother. But everything else was John. The way she acted out and smiled even. Day by day it broke her heart a little more. She would have to find him. If anything to tell him. That much she could handle. _

_She had gone to his parent's house, Emma in tow. His dad had yelled that he hadn't seen bender for 3 years, and there was no way in hell she could pin the kid on him. Claire tired to explain that she just wanted to "catch up with him" but his dad was having none of it. Claire was walking away, when his mother ran out the door. _

"_He's living in Chicago above my brothers' shop. I'll give you they address if you tell me the truth about your daughter. I won't tell him, he won't talk to me, but I would like to know." A tear slid down her cheek at this moment. Claire informed his mom, that yes Emma was his and she was trying to make things right. His mom smiled at this. Claire got the address out of it which was all she had wanted. She drove to Chicago that night. Emma asleep in the back seat. She pulled up out side the autobody shop and saw the light in the window. There was a man standing there. She couldn't see his face but she knew it was him. Then the woman appeared. Almost like she materialized out of thin air. And she felt her heart break all over again. She got back in her car and drove off never looking back. _

_The next few months flew by; she got a job in Chicago. Half the time she would spend in California and half there. She would see John every once in awhile and watch him duck into corners like she couldn't see him. But she did every single time. And it hurt more than seeing him with another woman. She couldn't have him and that killed her a little more each day. _

"CLAIRE!" She jumped in her seat. Bender was up in her face yelling.

"What?" she was irritated, now she sat there looking at him, his façade in place. Little did he know she could see right though her.

"Emma here says she wants to go for a walk. I'll take her if you want." His face softened while looking at their daughter.

"No it's ok. I have some people I want to talk to anyway." She stood up, taking Emma's hand. John stood up too and took something out of his pocket.

"Tonight we talk cheery, after the little one is asleep, my room." He handed her a key. She looked up at him then and saw the hurt in his eyes. She felt her own eyes fill with tears, and simply nodded walking away.


End file.
